Dark blossom the story
by sakuracute13
Summary: With her family dead, Sakura is struggling to be happy in this world. Her only suggestion was to leave her home and start a new somewhere else. Realising what she was going to do, she left and now she has to choose between her home and her new one, but isn't there another way?
1. Chapter 1

With her family dead, Sakura is struggling to be happy in this world. Her only suggestion was to leave her home and start a new somewhere else. Realising what she was going to do, she left and now she has to choose between her home and her new one, but isn't there another way?

* * *

The truth could never be a easy thing, not for anyone who has had everything. Even if Sakura wanted to get over the death of many people. It just didn't seem that easy when she was with everyone. Maybe.. Just maybe if they would let her go and cool off, leave her alone she could. But, she knew them all to well... If she wanted to get over this whole thing. Sakura needed to do her thing and leave before she went insane.

Today was not any better, everyone were in there homes trying to give Sakura some space. Of course she knew how they wanted to be there for her, how ever. They needed to give into there sadness as well since she wasn't the only one who had lost someone dear to her. Naruto had lost there sensei and teacher, along with her parents and Ino, Shikamaru Sensei was the first to go and her... Teacher was gone as well.

'Nothing is going to be the same..' She thought, packing some stuff up that she had in the house. Today she would go shopping, say hello to some people, which she knows will actually be good bye. Maybe then she can pack everything else and sleep peacefully.

"Sakura! Are you in there?" the loud, bossy voice of her best friend made her snap out of her day dream. "Yeah! Wait a minute, I'll be coming out the now." She answered back, grabbing her bag and throwing it under the bed before she ran with her purse, quickly opening the door and locking it.

"What took you so long?" Ino asked, her hands on her hips.

"Ino-pig, I have a life unlike you ya know?"

Tsk.

"What did you say!? Big forward! You should be grateful that I even asked!" Ino proclaimed, doing a pose and flipping her hair like she was really important. How ever, Sakura rolled her eyes and walked a head, it had been a long time, maybe a year or two since the war, since everyone had died.

Grateful for what? Her disgusting sympathy? Hell no! I may have needed it when I was younger... Her fist clenched and unclenched it self while she thought that, so tempted to say it to her face.

Of course Sakura never showed it on her face, how could she let them down? Damn her usual nice ego.

"What ever you say..."

"humph, anyway, what are you doing tonight?" Ino asked, with her usual huff of how she was right, and blah, blah. The usual, Sakura was waiting for her to ask that, "shopping and relaxing. " Sakura answered her, glancing at her with narrowed eyes. "Why?.."

Eventually Sakura started waving and saying hello to some people, since this was the last time she would see them. For some, she wanted to yell out her joy, some she just wanted to hug tightly and cry. How ever, she didn't want to deal with her master and have her force this whole thing. "Oh~ Just asking, we wanted to have a party tonight, you know... Just a little something.." Ino said nervously, snapping her out of her day dream.

"Heh.." Sakura mused, shaking her head. "Count me out, I'm to tried to deal with all of you.." Sakura said, faking a yawn. Her hand covering her mouth, one of her eyes watching her friend.

no rolled her eyes, letting out another huff. Walking in front of her as she placed her hands on her hips, "you know... " She was about to scold her and all, but her sign came forward signing she was giving up on it. "We want to help you Sakura! Why can't you just see that!?" she snapped, waving her off and storming away with Sakura staring at her back with a hurt expression.

….Sorry Ino, forgive me... and good.. Bye..

Sakura thought silently, blinking back the tears as she moved over to the next place she needed to go to. Here she comes, master would be the next one and the hardest one to deal with. Surely, this wouldn't go as planned... But all she could do is try.

By the time she had arrived at the mansion, her teacher and master was how ever storming out of her office with a snarl at her direction. Quickly avoiding her book that was thrown, "Master? What happened? " Sakura asked, following the strong foot step of her master, making sure to keep her distance so she wouldn't get hurt. The strength between them wasn't big, how ever she was far from liking the pain.

"Paper after paper, how can I NOT be mad? This is the last straw!" The hokage snapped, waving her arms to express her word and meaning further, while they moved from hall to hall. Even this place had change, nice white and gold walls, blue tile stained floor, along with some candle stands on the wall to make it easier at night.

Sakura and everyone else had changed though, she had jade like eyes that changed from a dirty green to some gems. Her hair was more redder and pink, but it was also still a odd colour. Burgundy if she remembered right, that was the colour. Then her body was a lot more thinner, not to thin though. She hated to be sick because of those stupid diets Ino goes on as well, not to mention she had more muscle as well. How ever, some people never change like her master, her long blonde hair was pretty, down to her waist now and she had grown a little more thinner... And bigger, if that was even possible..

"Maybe you should CALM down before you do anything?.." she suggested before they moved on to the street, how ever her answer a deadly glare, which made Sakura step back a little. "Or not?.." She said, even though it sounded more like a whimper.

Sakura noticed how pissed she was, and Sakura might have guessed that some of the elders were in this little tantrum. No doubt, those old women and men were much more than she would handle herself, strangling them wouldn't take long either..

"Sakura..." Her hokage paused slightly, giving the medic nin some time to snap out of her day dream. Avoiding the wall right in front of her, before walking over to her and moving beside her. Looking at her master so she could speak again. "Did you have something to tell me?.."

Here we go Sakura, take your time... Breathe in and breathe out... Easy.. Slowly and keep you calm! Come on girl..

Her thoughts where cut short as she realised the stare, "eh?.. oh! Yes of course, I just wanted to check if you needed help... Or a break.." Sakura nervously came up with a answer, or a reply. How ever, the look her master was giving her seemed to do her no favours.

"Hm.. Very well, but no thank you Sakura. I need to go to this stupid meeting, but can you check on the hospital? My patients can't be looked at by me personally, but I hope you can."

"I would be honoured, is the file with you?" Sakura asked, getting to work as soon as she can.

Next stop, here I come work... She mentally sighed at the thought, everyone would look at her filled with envy due to her ability to do medic work. But, she didn't see why they did so. After all if she did study the stuff you wanted to do then it would be as easy as cream pie, how ever she knew how bad this would get if she spoke her thoughts out loud.

Taking the file after a quick bite to eat, she made her way through the village and to the near work place. The only place she didn't want to go to, Ino worked there as well. Luckily in a different section though, how ever, this didn't make anything better for her right now.

Everything was messed up, and she couldn't wait to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura made sure to walk a slow pace. Thinking of how fucked up life was over here, and in her own home as well. Partly she was disgusted how everyone accepted Saskue back here. In reality, it amazed her that they could be so forgiving, even Ino and Shikamaru. Losing there sensei and there own family wasn't enough to make them hit him? Well then, she wondered if they would notice her disappearing.

**That bastard better watch his step! Cha! **Her inner said louder, fisting pumping the air with all she had. Making Sakura release a chuckle or giggle. Which you could hear, eventually she arrived at her usual work place and looked up from her file. Taking the building in before sighing and venturing inside. 'Of course she had to leave me with a large amount..' Sakura thought, staring at the large customer check up on the file.

"Welcome Sakura-Sama.." A voice said, her mocking tone was really clear. Without looking at her, she walked away before muttering the word. 'Bitch.' Leaving a growling nurse behind, feeling happy with what she did she moved on and looked at the first customer. "Lee?.." She said, knocking on his door and walking inside to see him laying down.

The bowl headed boy turned slowly, his eyes were dull and motionless. She didn't know what to do after she saw him the first time, now wasn't any different. "...How are you feeling?" Sakura tried to Smile at him, walking inside after closing the door behind her.

"S-Sakura-chan?.." The bowl headed boy said, his eyes widen at the view of his old friend. He didn't honestly think It was her at first. Butt then her voice came out like a angel, it was her. "W-What brings you here?.." He asked, action unusual for the rosette. This made them both tense in a way and then there had to be a awkward silence as well.

Sakura frowned, checking on his file that was stuck to the bed. "...What dose it look like?" she said, her usual snappy reply didn't seem to faze him how ever. She was fine with that, he wouldn't be seeing her after this anyway.

"Ah, right... I forgot you worked here.." Lee sighed.

She could tell he wasn't happy with that, but she really didn't show that she cared form the outside either. It was.. Impossible to do now, she couldn't, not like she used to. After checking over him she moved over to the cupboard and made sure he had everything, before giving him some lemonade and a pink and white tablet. Both the same size but had a different effect. "Al-right.." Sakura nodded in approval, handing Lee them and the drink once he had the tablet's in his mouth.

"Sakura-chan... Why do you act like you going away?" was all she heard as she stepped out of his room, "because I am.." She said for his ears only, before closing the door and leaving for the next person.

The cries weren't missed as Sakura walked away from his room, her eyes were closed and her fist clenched on the clip broad. If she had chakra, it would maybe crack it. Good thing she learned to control her anger a little more than she used to, other wise Saskue would have been in the ground by now. By the time she had went through everyone on the list, it was around dinner time she figured and that meant she had to buy some food for her guest and then leave with him. 'He should be here soon...' She thought, taking her leave through the hall and outside.

The village was sort of busy with all the mothers shopping, the fathers helping with the whole rebuilding idea at least. Sakura looked at the sky and made her way through the market to buy everything she could before taking her money from her purse and buying everything.

I should have everything.. I just need to get everything done before he comes, lock the door. make sure Naruto or that Uchiha brat dosen't come..

Sakura thought with a small frown, finding yourself inside your house already. "Itachi?" you called through the house, reciving silence you nodded and then quickly locked the door and shut the windows. Making sure a jutsu was all over the house, they wouldn't be able to see Itachi if she did that at least.

**That hunk of metal better come here!**

_Inner?.._

**What?**

_Shut up.._

**What did you say!?**

she removed her inner for now, getting to work on some cleaning and cleaning of everything. Making sure she didn't leave any clue to where she was going right now.

* * *

Hello there, thank you so much for the Comments and suggestions along with advise is welcome! this will be updated when I have a idea for it, so remember it might not be every day! Also, that picture is my edit and totally random. XD


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it, and yes we will see some action very soon~ Also I know this story is very detailed for some people so I'm going to try and make this a bit more detailed and go over the usual limit. ._

* * *

The walk from the hospital was short and fast, Sakura didn't want to go along the path and see every single person that she hated over and over again. That would really make her day rotten for herself, then again she had that most of the time while going to work every day, to morning and to night time. Yeah being the head of the nurses was not a easy job with all of that paper work to do. It was true Sakura Haruno had changed to a almost new person that no one could even admit that was incredible, okay maybe not Saskue he was a dick no matter what she looked like or did. But now her hand pink hair had a soft look, pink yet it was very light, that it even looked like a sort of silver and then there was her eyes, a lovely jade colour, like a jewel itself. Her hair was down to her ankle and of course she usually left it in a loose plate. She knew they found it hard to tell her anything like they used to, especially Naruto he was to busy with his girl friend now...

If only she had moved on and just left that brat of a uchiha.. Will she every learn?

Probably not, after all she would be meeting another one later on tonight and he was even worse than the one she liked. Heck, this was going back to the past but. Itachi... Was well, he was close to her like Saskue, actually more. It took a while for her to get home, but she did eventually, fumbling for her key in her bag that was over her shoulder. Frowning when she heard near footsteps which made her pace up, "Come on! Where are they!?" Sakura hissed to no one at all, before flinching at the voice behind her.

"Well, well. Sakura, did you lose your keys?"

a annoying and girly voice mocked form behind her, with a slight turn and glance. The pink blossom merely glared before pulling out her key and unlocking the door. "What the hell do you want Four eyes?"

Of course Karin made sure to roll her eyes and click her tongue, she was actually a lot more temperamental than herself. "Please like you don't know! My necklace is missing and you left first, so I wanted to make sure you didn't steal it." by steal she meant tricked her into taking it off course, oh how she would love to snap her neck and then stomp-on her grave. That didn't mean she would do it but the thought sent pleasure through her, okay so maybe she would..

The stomp of the red haired bitch didn't go unnoticed, just ignored. "For you in-for-mat-ion. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that or even steal it!" Sakura snapped as a matter of factly tone in her words, before slamming her door shut in the girl face. When she waited against the door for her usual tantrum. "one two.. th-"

"argh!... Fuck you Sakura!"

"pssh, you wish."

Rolling her jade eyes, she moved through the hall to already see her visitor that was meant to be here a bit later. "Well aren't you early? Itachi-kun?" she asked with a decent grin, how long had it been since she could even smile in this house? Or even village? Shaking her head at the thought which, sad to say didn't go unnoticed by the older uchiha either.

While walking over to her dinning room and kitchen, she made sure to set the table with a lovely white cloth. Her mother would have wanted her to stay here and be who she was, but.. Sakura didn't think things could ever work out if she stayed her, she smiled softly, taking her time to set the table for them while she waited for what he had to say.

"Hn.." Was her reply, of course the stubborn elder wouldn't actually tell her anything right away. He knew how much he acted like his younger brother, making her glare in his direction. He sat on her arm chair with his legs crossed while he stared at her with those black eyes, it was almost like he could see through Sakura body and to her soul. "Did you get everything done?..." He softly asked as she readied her last dinner in this house, ever.

"I guess so, honestly I don't have anyone I want to talk to before I go..." Sakura told him honestly for once, while she moved through the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients for dinner.

A soft sigh was released through the room, not by the girl, but by the man himself who was now beside her.

"Sakura..." He reasoned softly, making her look at him. "Promise me, that you.. Have no regrets?" He said, slowly and finished with another cold look. Itachi knew that hime loved her family and everyone In this room, heck when he found her one night he was shocked to see her punching the hell out of rocks and trees by herself. The girl who was skinny, a cry baby and weak was turning into this.

"Oh come on Itachi, don't act like you care.. Leave me to make my last dinner here, I've even been so nice to make you some as well!" she said with pride, before making sure she had everything in order and the prideful Uchiha was sitting on the dinning table while she placed some food on a plate and layed them down on the table carefully.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, Itachi uchiha had just did something that would be considered as emotion!


End file.
